A Snake in Lion's Clothing
by NoctemAeternus15
Summary: Harry should have been in Slytherin. Now, this is his chance. Longer summary inside.
1. Enough is enough

Title: A Snake in Lion's Clothing

Summary: Harry should have been in Slytherin. Now, this is his chance. It is 5th year and Harry has had enough. He has had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations, of being sent back year after year to an abusive family. Of being expected to save a world that never shows any gratitude. Of everyone else trying to control his life. He demands a re-sort and where he ends just may turn the tide of the war… Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Supportive!Weaselys. POSSIBLE HARRY/BLAIZE SLASH!

Chapter One: Enough is enough

Darkness. That was all Harry knew. Darkness and a dull throbbing. And then, as he surfaced from the darkness, pain. Excruciating pain. What had happened? As the young wizard regained consciousness he struggled to recall what had occurred, and then it came back to him in bits and pieces. Ah, yes. Uncle Vernon. Apparently a big deal had fallen through and the great, lumbering walrus decided to take it out on his nephew as it was so obviously his fault. His and that freaky magic of his. Anything and everything that went wrong, was always Harry's fault. Vernon and Petunia never should've taken the freak in. They should have left him somewhere. Let someone from his world deal with him. That's what they were always saying.

Sometimes, Harry didn't know what was worse. The physical abuse or the insults and derogatory language hurled at him from his guardians. The brunette sighed and started to sit up, his dear uncle had obviously thrown him into his small room after having had his "fun" the Dursleys had then left to go to a dinner party, leaving Harry alone. _Yeah, fun. That was a real joy. _Harry thought bitterly, gasping in pain as his abused body protested every movement. Slowly but surely, Harry pulled himself to his feet and managed to get over to the loose floorboard just under his bed and pulled out a scrap of parchment, an inkwell, and a quill. The inkwell had just enough ink in it for him to scratch out a message.

_Ron! Help! Hurry! _

_Harry_

He folded the parchment in half and opening the cage on the desk, tied it to the leg of his faithful snowy owl, Hedwig who had been watching her master with sadness and regret. "Take this to the Burrow, girl. And hurry! I have to get out of here before they get home." Hedwig hooted softly, gently nipped his ear and glided out the window he opened for her. This was his only chance for escape. He'd had enough.

As he waited for the Weasleys, Harry hurriedly packed as much as he could, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. He hadn't even assessed his injuries yet. He was too anxious to get out of the hell-hole he was in. Besides, he was running on pure adrenaline at the moment so he really didn't feel anything anyway. _Bloody hell this is going to hurt in the morning, _he thought ruefully to himself as he pulled the last Hogwarts book from under his bed. Potions. Joy. He stuffed everything he'd found, which wasn't much, into a small pillowcase.

With one last sweep around the room, Harry turned and tested the knob, breathing a sigh of relief. Uncle Vernon had forgotten to lock the door, which meant Harry could go downstairs, pick the lock on the cupboard under the stairs and retrieve his trunk. The teenage wizard slowly and painfully made his way down the stairs, stopping a few times to rest. Finally, he reached the cupboard and pulling one of Aunt Petunia's hairpins that he'd found while cleaning, from his pocket and picked the lock. Pulling the door open, he reached in and pulled out his trunk. Opening it, he made sure everything was in there especially his wand, before taking the small pillowcase of things he's gotten from his room and stuffed that in there as well. Just as he closed and locked his trunk, the fireplace roared to life.


	2. Escape

A/N: NOT MINE! I just play with Harry and Co

Chapter Two: Escape

Harry sighed in relief as Arthur, Bill, Fred, George and Ron Weasley stepped from the fireplace. He managed a smirk as gray soot covered Aunt Petunia's immaculate floors, before the adrenaline finally wore off and he sank to the once-pristine floor with a pained moan. Struggling to stand once more, he hissed in agony. Every inch of him felt as if he'd spent two weeks with Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most vicious Death Eater.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked with concern as he knelt next to the fallen teen. Harry groaned and half-heartedly swatted him away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Harry grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet once more. However, he swayed unsteadily and Mr. Weasley had to catch him before he ended up taking a trip to the floor again.

"You are not fine, Harry. In fact, you are far from it. Bill, help me with him." Mr. Weasley directed his eldest son who was standing nearest to them. Bill stepped forward and Mr. Weasley eased a now unconcious Harry into the tall redhead's strong arms. Bill shifted his arms so that he could hold Harry more securely. Mr. Weasley looked around until he noticed Harry's trunk, shrinking it he placed it into his pocket.

"Dad?" came the uncertain voice of Ron.

"Yes, son?" Mr. Weasley replied to his youngest son.

"Will…will Harry be alright?" Ron asked, fear for his best friend evident in his voice.

Mr. Weasley knew he had to be strong for his sons and for Harry, who was just as much a part of their family as any blood Weasley and so he smiled at his son as he reassured him.

"Harry's going to be just fine son. Don't worry."

Truth was, he didn't know if Harry would be ok. He had seen the mass of bruises and old scars that littered the much too small form of the green-eyed boy in Bill's arms. He would heal physically, yes. But mentally…who knew what kind of impact that kind on ongoing abuse had on a teenage boy?

Harry was strong, there was no doubt about it. He had to be to put up with all he'd been through in his short life. But was he strong enough to pull through this nightmare and still be the sweet, brave, charismatic Harry they knew and loved? Only time would tell and all they could do in that time was hope. Yes, hope was all they had. For now.

Finally with one last look around to make sure they'd gathered all of Harry's belongings the five Weasleys and Harry stepped into the magically enlarged fireplace. Arthur threw a pinch of Floo powder down and with a loud, clear shout of, "THE BURROW!" they were whisked away, spinning through soot and fireplaces before coming to a halt and tumbling out onto the floor at the Weasley home. Bill just barely managed to not drop Harry as Mrs. Weasley came rushing forward.


End file.
